Monochromatic Rainbow
by nevadawings
Summary: We all have bad weeks. Rainbow Dash goes to a meeting with Scootaloo to teach her flying lessons, but something is about to change on her life.


**Monochromatic Rainbow**

Chapter one

The alarm went off.

It was about 10am. Rainbow Dash, the weather pony, should have waked up way earlier. The clouds needed to be removed, and nopony could do it better and faster than her. But, the overwhelming party she just went at Sugarcube Corner last night surely made her lose track of who she is, where she is and what she needs to do.

The loud sound woke her up. Barely opening her eyes, she yawned.

"Why sooo early? It's like, 7am…" she said to herself.

Until she looked at the clock.

"10 o'clock?! Holy… I promised some flying lessons to Scootaloo much more early, she must be so disappointed, but my pillow and my blankets are so comfy…" She murmured. At a glance, she jumped and got out of the bed right to the place she told the filly to meet her, quicker than a murderer chasing its victim.

The day wasn't too clear. Other ponies of the weather team were recruited to remove the clouds, but still, there were some adorning the grey sky. Scootaloo just sat on the grass, hopeless, staring at the white mess.

"This one looks like…A pegasus pony." She sighed, pointing her hoof to one of the clouds, thinking about how her idol totally forgot about their so waited assignment.

Some seconds later, she heard the sound of flapping wings not too far away from her. A smiled appeared up on her face, she knew the possibility of it being who she was waiting for. Her heart started pounding faster in excitement. She turned around to see what was causing it and…

"WATCH OUT!" The flying pegasus, who was too distracted and sleepy, alerted. But it was too late. She crashed on Scootaloo, pulling her some meters away, and then falling on the ground, right upon her wings. She felt like she just broke her bones, and then immediately got up to check on the filly, ignoring the momentary pain on her flying structure.

"Scoots! Is everything ok?" She seemed frightened. She knew this all happened because she slept more than she should, she drank more than she should last night. If something happened, it was her fault. She was an irresponsible.

"Yeah…I'm alright…Just a little headache." She smiled awkwardly and giggled, then looked up to Dash, instantly getting up. For some reason, she knew something was wrong with her idol. How could the most skillful pony of ALL Equestria crash on her like that? She just tried to ignore what happened to start the training, trying to show some enthusiasm on her face.

"So…LET'S GO!" She yelled, and then positioned herself as she was about to fly like the fastest bird, stretching her tiny filly wings and limbs, with a determinate look on her purplish eyes. Can't say the same about Dash; She barely showed any will to do anything at that moment, like in the latest days of her life, where Ponyville had nothing but cloudy boring days. The thing she seemed to most love in the world – flying – was now left behind for an unknown reason, or at least, nopony knew about it. She just stretched her wings, stooped her head a little, and smiled forcibly at Scootaloo.

"Okay… Stretch your wings, push yourself to your forward and use your forelegs to boost your speed when you throw yourself on the air, and…GO!" She yelled as Scoot's wings started flapping as hard as she could flap them, but she just fell on the ground, watching the other pegasus get higher and higher, faster and faster, trying to impress the filly to show some kind of interest in teaching flying lessons.

"SEE THIS, PIPSQUEAK. THIS IS HOW YOU NEED TO DO IT." She turned her head back and screamed at Scootaloo from a very far away distance, causing a hoarse echo to her ears. But, with this, she kind of lost herself, and being the distracted pony she is lately, she lost control of her wings. Flapping them hopelessly, she tried to keep on track, but she started falling, like a little pony flying for the first time.

"DASH!" Scootaloo screamed in horror. This is, definitely, the downfall of the pony she looked up so much. It was the first time she saw her failing, she had always believed it was impossible to happen. The fastest and most skilled pony she ever knew, falling, and there's nothing she can do to help her, but watch. Like if she was tied to a chair and forced to watch her parents get brutally murdered, she stared at the falling one.

Closer to hit the ground, Dash quickly opened her wings, to decrease the impact. But instead, this made her change position in the air, getting the not so heavy pegasus to impact her wings between the ground and her body itself once again. But this time, it was worst. Just like happened when she discovered the pleasure of reading, when showing some tricks to Twilight and other friends. But in that time, she didn't know. She was a happy and unaware mare.

Scootaloo ran fast as she could to try to help.

"DASH…DASH! OH MY… What can I do…" The orange filly wondered aloud, hanging around her, trotting, almost crying in shock as she stood before the body with squashed wings.

"I…I'm right, don't worry, Scoots…Hehehe." Rainbow Dash gave a sign of life, lifting up her head, forcing a smile again, to try to calm down the other pony. Soon, she was standing normally again. Everything looked normal, except that the bone structure of her broken wings was causing a deep pain, but she opted to not show it. She had to keep them open, she couldn't even unfold them, such a thing made Scootaloo question itself.

"Huum… I don't know! Are you sure?" She gave her a strange look, proceeding to sit on the grass covered ground again.

"Eer… Pipsqueak, can you call somepony else to help us? I will be following you right behind, I just need to prepare myself for another flight… You know!" She tried to send the younger pony to get help without sounding like she hopelessly needed it.

Scootaloo got up as if something had picked her from the ground. She ran and quickly got up on her red scooter, placing the protective helmet as if there was no tomorrow.

"ALRIGHTY!" And then she parted.

The blue pegasus turned around to look at her damaged structure, and sighed. Flying to compete or for fun was the only thing that kept her challenger spirit alive, and what if she couldn't do any of this anymore? Always pushing herself to the limit, that's what caused it. Now, she would have to live with the consequences, or hope for the best.

She carefully lay herself on the ground, her limbs under her body, like a cat. Wings still spread, and the pain still consuming her, for the first time, she couldn't wait to see Scootaloo. Until she thought…

"What if she brings somepony important?" It would be humiliating to see the so talented flyer in such situation. Once again, she was being too proud. She sighed again, and then looked to the gray scale sky, thinking about kicking clouds, painting it with the bright colors of her tail…


End file.
